


Keep the Curtain Closed

by distraughtlover



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Developing Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: The morning after a fling, Travis takes a shower and ends up sharing it with his One Night Stand.
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Keep the Curtain Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 3 Episode 7, AKA that steamy shower moment between Travis and Emmett!

Steam floated softly inside the bathroom and coated every surface. Morning light filtered in through the window that was placed near the vanity, adding a pleasant warmth to the already-heated room.

Travis stood in his shower and remained underneath the spray of the water. He had a few hours left before he’d have to be in at work and decided to enjoy his time the only way he knew how, by making every moment worthwhile.

He had figured out that self-care was important in life, and any little respite available was instantly taken by him.

Then Travis heard movement from the other side of the gray shower curtain.

He waited patiently, already knowing who else was in his bathroom. Then the curtain was pulled away and Emmett was suddenly in full view.

Travis stared at his bare-chested companion, already remembering last night as a fond memory. Nothing about the night before was hazy, which made Travis happy that he could recall every detail, every shared moment between them.

“I thought you had already left,” Travis remarked as he continued appraising Emmett’s pleasing appearance.

His eyes gracefully raked over Emmett’s muscular body, from head to toe. Like Travis, Emmett was not wearing any clothes which made Travis feel distracted and on fire. If Travis could be in charge, he’d make sure Emmett would never wear clothes around him again.

“Do you want me to leave?” Emmett questioned casually, his handsome face threatening to produce a smirk.

Travis waited a moment, thinking about his options before realizing he didn’t want Emmett to leave just yet. He wasn’t ready for him to go and that made him feel strange, yet it was not an unwelcome sensation.

“Nope.”

Then Travis watched as Emmett walked into the shower and pulled the curtain. Their bodies were instantly close within the narrow space of the white tub. Travis felt his breath hitch for a moment as Emmett leaned near him. He liked the way he felt when he was around Emmett.

Emmett reached out and gripped Travis’ hip, wanting to hold onto the firefighter and keep him near. Travis sensed a wave of possession coming off from Emmett and it made him feel like nothing he’d ever experienced before. No other man in Travis’ life had done this much to him in so little time.

Travis had felt a little odd at first being with a younger man, but now he was completely on-board with it. Emmett had been nothing but a gentleman with him last night. He had taken true care of Travis, had made him feel important.

“Are you ok?” Emmett asked him, running his fingers softly along Travis’ bare skin, teasing him with his touch.

Travis nodded his head in confirmation, then replied, “Yeah, I am. Just thinking about us.”

Emmett was silent for a few moments, which instantly created a small yet noticeable amount of fear within Travis. He knew he shouldn’t have made himself sound so incredibly invested in what was supposed to have been just a fling. Emmett, however, was the kind of person Travis had never encountered before.

“I didn’t mean to scare you in any way,” Travis said, his eyes looking into Emmett’s.

Emmett’s hold on Travis’ waist tightened. Both of Emmett’s—strong, comforting—hands were on Travis’ hips now. Travis could feel each pad from his fingers on top of his skin, a sensation that riveted him.

“I’m not scared,” Emmett replied, his deep voice completely level. “Not one bit.”

The steam was thoroughly heavy now at this point. With the spray of the water against his back and Emmett holding him so tightly, Travis had never thought he’d have anything like this again. Delirium in its most exciting form was close to overtaking him.

“Where do you think we should go from here then?” Travis asked. Then he reached up and pressed his palm carefully against Emmett’s pec, caressing his soaked skin.

“Anywhere you want.”

Then Emmett leaned forward completely and brought his lips against Travis’. Instantly reciprocating, Travis deepened the kiss and felt ready to melt into the drain. Their heads moved together and danced seamlessly.

Travis broke off and sighed in pleasure as Emmett attacked his neck with kisses. He leaned his head back and stared dazedly up at the ceiling. Emmett’s hands shifted and clawed lovingly at Travis’ muscular back.

When they were completely done in the shower, Travis turned the water off. Then they stepped out and dried off with towels before changing into their clothes.

Emmett soon explained to Travis that he had to get home which meant he wouldn’t be able to stay for breakfast. Travis had not really expected him to, and he was not entirely disappointed. Now that he knew there was a possibility of something happening with Emmett, Travis was fine with taking things at their own pace.

Travis stood at the front door with Emmett. They lingered around each other, neither of them wanting to end the moment.

“We’ve got each other’s numbers. I promise we’ll see each other soon,” Emmett said to Travis.

Then Emmett moved forward and pressed a soft kiss against Travis’ cheek, which did nothing to still his rapidly fluttering heart.

“Get home safe,” Travis replied.

Emmett walked out and gave one last glance to Travis before heading through the hallway and out of sight. Travis stood in the doorway for a few seconds, his breathing calm and even and tinged with a little excitement.

Then Travis closed the front door and could not help but wonder when he’d meet with Emmett again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The first three lines of dialogue were borrowed from “Satellite of Love”. They do not belong to me.


End file.
